Conventionally, there are inspection apparatuses and inspection methods useful for determining a printing failure of a printed product.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-039492 discusses an apparatus which reads an image printed on a sheet by a sensor, compares the image read by the sensor with an original image input to the printer when the printing is performed, and determines whether the printed image has been printed appropriately. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 05-254105 discusses an inspection method useful for inspecting misregistration of print images printed on two sides of a sheet by using a mark printed on the two sides. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 06-160298 discusses an inspection method useful for determining a printing failure by converting a RGB signal obtained by a sensor reading a printed product, into a Lab color space and comparing a color difference value in the Lab color space with a predetermined threshold value.
As discussed in Japanese Patent Applications Laid-Open Nos. 11-039492, 05-254105, and 06-160298, many inspection items for inspection processing are used in determining printing failures. They are, for example, inspection items used for the inspection of a print position, tint, and character portion. Since the inspection each user performs is different depending on the user, it is useful if the user can make a setting regarding whether to perform the inspection for each inspection item.
However, if the user makes the setting for each inspection item, it takes much time. Further, time is necessary when searching for a desired inspection item from many inspection items.